


The Beauty of Difference

by odekarnstein



Series: the beauty of difference [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompt, delinquent & goodie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odekarnstein/pseuds/odekarnstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Asked: I've been wanting this carmilla au: delinquent!carm is dating nicegirl!laura. Everyone doubts Carm's feelings and think she's using Laura. Carm finally has enough of that when Laura is terribly upset one day and just wants to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take me higher, than I've ever been

_The songs on the radio are okay,_  
_But my taste in music is your face,_  
_And it takes a song to come around to show you how._  
  
_She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,_  
_She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,_  
_She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,_  
_Than I've ever been._

* * *

 

You finally asked Laura out in the middle of sophomore year, after she broke up with the giant she calls Danny. All your friends made fun of you because you "fell in love with good girl Laura." It’s not like you planned on it; when you actually did go to class, she was nice enough to let you catch on notes. Though, she would lecture you on actually showing up to school. Which pissed you off to the point that one day you snapped at her about how she shouldn’t care about what you do with your life. She asked if anyone actually cared; leading to you storming out of the class to go sit and read with the seniors smoking in the parking lot. A week after that, you were assigned to do a group project together.

A couple weeks after homecoming, people started to whoop and whistle when they found you and Laura, not so much PG-13 kissing, in the backseat of your ride home’s car.

You would show up to the classes you had with Laura, which were your English and arts. You didn't really need help with English, but it was nice to have a reason to talk to Laura. Plus Laura struggled with things that weren't videography, simple sketches, or Photoshop.

Before you got your own truck, you didn’t get to hang out until the weekends. Mother was always too busy to take you places during the week and Laura's father always glared at you and soon created a "No relationship during weekdays" rule.

(Your mom supported the relationship, hoping Laura could get you out of this "phase". Apparently, punk rock t-shirts and facial piercings weren't something that the business world supported.)

Administration caught on soon enough, your junior year was full of classes with Laura. But at that point though, you'd given up on school and you skipped most of the time. Like pre-cal and science, you still went when you had tests. Studying off of whatever Laura was willing to give you. She would still lecture you on how important school was and how you should start to pull up your grades if you plan to move out of your mom’s house. You’d always pout and ask her why you couldn’t move into her dorm when she went to college.

“That’s why people think you’re just using me.” She’d tell you.

You would lay back in her lap, “If I wanted to use someone, do you really think I would use, ‘little miss sunshine’?”

She would roll her eyes and trail her fingers up and down your arms until you fell asleep. She always claimed that it was easier to study with _you not being so broody and all seduction eyes._

You know she does it because she knows you don't sleep well.

You took Laura to lunch off property most of the time, always deeming that Chick-fil-a or Subway was healthier than cardboard tasting pizza. While waiting in line she’d always lean her head on your shoulder and shiver when you slipped your hand in her back pocket. You were both very touchy people, leading her to call you "Teddy Bear".

(You couldn't stand it, so she kept it to when you were alone.)

Once or twice a month, you would take her out on a date. Whether it was to the movies, at a ridiculously expensive restaurant, or just a night watching the stars, you wanted to make sure she was always happy. She'd become one of the most important things in your life; you'd like to keep her around.

So it always annoyed you when you heard rumors about how you were using her to get passing grades and that you didn’t care at all.

(It was a private school, it was the only reason you were in school; Maman paid. Truancy wasn't relevant as long as you paid a little more.)

When you and Laura made it official, it spread like wildfire. People would come up to you and ask overly-intrusive questions about each other, _as if you would give those up_. One night, you took Laura out to dinner for your six month anniversary, she started crying at the table and asked if you really cared. Why you were even with her. It broke your heart. It still breaks your heart. Like when you're walking together around town or in the school, to see Laura look away from you because someone glances at you with a speculative look. It's something neither of you have gotten used to yet.

* * *

 

You've yet to figure out how to express what you feel for her and how much she means to you. It gets lost between the words in your mind and the ones coming out of your mouth. It's something that has always caused problems. You get defensive when she digs into you. You say something rude and calloused. She doesn't understand what's the problem. It's a cycle you both had to learn how to beat.

The months after your first year together were full of arguments. Laura always would try to bicker with you because you would go out to a party or would drive out of town without letting anyone know. You were fighting about everything by the end of junior year. About your future and her future. Family and friends. Anything and everything that could cause conflict. It got to the point that one day when you were arguing, her dad stormed in and kicked you out of her house, he left you outside, saying he never really liked you anyway.

After that mayhem, you had to keep the relationship a secret for a while, which didn’t help with the tension. You knew something was on her mind. You would try to get her to tell you but she was stubborn and refused to accept that something was wrong. Or she was planning something that you wouldn't like.

After weeks of hook-ups and texts that were hard to decipher, Laura was in bed with you and sat up and blurted out,

“Why are you even with me? I’m not like anyone you’ve dated before and my dad hates you and everyone says we’ll never last. Why do you even care?”

The sudden change in energy left you a little confused before you sat up and cupped her jaw, making her look you in the eyes, “Cupcake, I love you. I care about you. It’s only another year or so before you go to college and I follow you out of this stupid town.”

“Yeah, but will we last? I mean all we do is argue now,” She turned red, “ _and_ have _really nice_ make-up sex. But this routine is killing us both. I don't know what to do. I've tried making peace with dad. There are nothing but rumors around us. We fight and make up for a day and fight again. I know it hurts you more than me.”

“I'll be fine. I always am,” You mumbled, "But I'm around as long as you want me to be."

She wrapped her arms around your waist and pushed you back, “Good, ‘cause I want you forever.”

She starts to giggle when you roll your eyes but it turned into a moan when you ran your fingers down her stomach. That was the moment you realize how much she could actually tear you apart. In both good and bad ways.

* * *

It was senior year now and you took Laura to and from school, her dad still refused to get her a car, even though she passed her driving test perfectly. You figured it was something meant to be kept between them. She had a journalism class at the end of the day. (no matter how much you love her and how much she begged, you couldn’t take the boring class)

You had a math class, so you usually just sat in your car and waited on her. This afternoon was no different than the others; you read in the car with your music as loud as possible and Laura would jump in and try to to talk over the music. You didn’t hear her get in until she turned it down and when you glanced at her, she was had her head in her hands and her body was shaking.

That's not a Laura you want to see.

“Cupcake, what’s wrong?” You asked, when you put her hand on her shoulder, she pulled away.

“Danny said she saw you at another college party, with a girl.” She sounded angry, not sad like you had expected.

“What the hell does that mean?” You asked.

She glared at you, “It means _you_   were with some other girl. Danny said th-”

Danny, the ginger in shining gym shorts, still refused to accept that you actually cared about Laura and it was still a game for you. Yes, it is reasonable to assume you'd keep this game up for almost three years. You _really_ wanted to fuck Laura over.

You roll your eyes, letting the blow, that is that she thinks you would cheat, roll off. As if it didn't hurt.

“‘Danny said this,’, ‘Danny said that,’. Cutie, did you ever think that Danny could be jealous and, as if it's surprising, I do have other friends that are girls?" You're trying to be genuine, "Look, I love you. As busy as you’ve been with getting ready for college lately and us not… getting our time; I’m not gonna go hook up with some girl at a party. I want you and no one else.”

She apologizes a few times then starts on one of her rambles, “I don’t know right now. I know you care and I don’t wanna start fighting about the whole ‘You don’t actually care about me’ thing again, but everyone is talking about how we’re going to the same college- well I’m going to college- but I don't understand why they won't accept that you're not using me. Or that you're not out to get me. You'd think at least some of them would change by now.”

Laura looked down at her hands, it frustrates you to think that people can't look past everything. That they don't know you like she does. That they're hurting her more than helping. She always complained about not being like you and having the ability to be all ignorant. Which wasn’t true, it still hurts you more than it hurts her, you just refused to show it. People don't know how to get over the images. The fact that nerds and preps think that their goodie-two-shoes is being _contaminated_ by a delinquent. So what, you've got piercings, a tattoo or two, and wear all black, it doesn't mean you feel any less.

It was days like these you wanted to try to convince Laura to run away with you; forget about school and family and go wherever she wanted. So you're plan now is to do a temporary escape.

“If I wanted money I could just bum off my mother. Which I only do if I must at this point. You need to relax a little, creampuff. We're going out tomorrow. I don’t care about how much work you have to do or your father’s rules about not leaving city-limits. It’s gonna be me and you, okay?”

She looked hesitant but nodded, “Okay.”

She was wearing your sweatshirt when she got out of the car. It was a little to big. Not that you were much taller or bigger than her, but sleeves were usually a little too long . When she turned back and waved, they fell over her hand. You smiled and reminded her that you'd text her later about what she needed for tomorrow. You weren’t even sure where you were going to take her yet, but it was gonna be somewhere new.

* * *

 

It was way too early for you to be up on a Saturday. But, it was going to take you at least an hour to get to where you planned and to do everything _and_ you had to get Laura back before curfew. Or at least have her within city-limits. When you pulled up in front of her house, she skipped to the car and kissed your cheek. She handed you a cup of coffee as a surprise, which was appreciated dearly. Though, She was wearing some tan shirt with ridiculously fluffy sleeves and jeans.

“Don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?” You mocked.

She glared at you, “Virgin? Not so much and you know that. Sacrifice? I hope that isn’t what you’re planning. And you didn't tell me there was dress code.”

You smiled at her and started driving, “I hope you don’t mind wearing one of my shirts, ‘cause I don’t think that they’ll let you on a ride wearing that.”

Once she put two and two together, Laura was bouncing and rambling excitedly. She told you that she had only been to fairs that were held at school or at the park, never an actual amusement park. You tried to stop your laughing but she was just _too damn cute_. An hour of rambling later, you pulled into the parking lot; there weren't many people there yet. Before she could take off, you threw her a tattered band shirt before letting her get out. She put on a small show for you and pushed you away when you got a little too touchy, deciding that “roller coasters now, smooching later.”

You were a couple feet behind her by the time she reached the front entrance, she did as you expected and sprinted across the parking lot. You managed to give the cashier a twenty and grab your wristbands before Laura was dragging you to the first coaster.

You considered it a success. Laura forced you to ride everything. She even made you ride the same roller coaster three times because,  _"It's not like I'm going to be able to experience this again. Especially if my dad ever finds out where you've taken me."_

Which you doubt, because she's moving out within the next two years. When you ride the Ferris wheel, you make sure to kiss her at the very top. She smiles against your lips and it warms your heart. You've missed this Laura. The one who doesn’t take everything so seriously and goes off to do things on a whim. The Laura that you originally fell in love with, but now she's ever better. You know her and she knows you, and she hasn't turned away forever yet.

You end up holding the bag full of pictures from rides and tacky souvenirs. Along with that, she makes you play one of those dart games that are practically impossible to win. After four tries and twenty bucks, Laura is walking around with an oversized teddy bear. Once there isn't much left to do, you take a break and sit on a bench outside an arcade; Laura snuggled under your arm and stealing your cotton candy because she already ate all of hers. It's a peaceful silence between you two as you watch parents try and herd their kids out of the park.

Laura sighs and wraps her arms around your waist, to where she can lay her head on your chest.

“Thank you, Carm.” She mumbled

You shrugged, “Whatever makes you happy, cupcake.”

“For a rebel, you're a _really big sap.”_

You laughed and kissed the top of her head, “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Tear in My Heart by twenty one pilots  
> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	2. I never want to hold you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart-to-heart conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really bored in my marketing class, so have this  
> (i almost got in trouble too so you're welcome)  
> It's just a drabble too. I could've made it way longer but sadly, I have no energy to do so.

_I miss you_

_But i never want to hold you down_

_You might say I'm here for you_

* * *

 

You and Laura were laying in bed at her house after school; she was sleeping with her head tucked into your neck. She had her hardest exams today and you stayed up most of the night studying with her. You had english and history, classes you easily passed somehow. She had fallen asleep on the way home and her father actually grinned at you while you stood at the door carrying her. You didn’t plan on staying long, but when you put her in bed; she grabbed your arm and pulled you into her. Every time you got up to leave, she would tighten her arms around your waist. You didn’t complain; you loved cuddling with her, even if it was a little to hot. After about an hour of just lying there and being very over affectionate with little kisses all over Laura’s face; you got up. She was mumbling about some cat when you crept down the stairs.

Mr. Hollis was sitting at the dining room table; papers spread all around him and he was typing at a laptop. His glasses fell on the tip of his nose. Laura and him made the exact same face while focusing. Sometimes, when Laura would show you old pictures, you were actually freaked out about how much they looked alike. She did have a few of her mother’s characteristics, honey eyes and Laura said her mother had a mole just under her belly button like she did.

You figured he wouldn’t really pay attention to you when you said goodbye. You’ve never rarely talked to him, maybe a small talk every once in a while once he realized you’d be around for more than homecoming.

“I’m heading out. Have a goodnight, Mr. Hollis.”

You were about to make it to the door before he said something, “Wait, Carmilla. Let’s talk for a second.”

There was a nervous energy in you when you turned around. _Chill, Karnsteins don’t get nervous._

He took his glasses while you stood at the end of the table. He pointed at the chair and you sat without thinking.

“Look, I want to apologize for being so short and assuming with you. And not giving you a chance,” He frowned, “Laura is all I have left and I don’t want to see her hurt. So when I heard she was dating ‘a delinquent’ I couldn’t help but worry.”

You didn’t expect that from him. He’s always been almost impossible to read, unless it was the “Get away from my daughter” stare you used to get pretty often.

You shrugged, “I don’t wanna hurt her either. I care and love her too.”

“When I saw you earlier, I think I accepted that. It’s pretty obvious you do but it’s hard to get my mind around that fact.”

You smiled slightly, “Most people have problems accepting _Good Girl Hollis_ and _Broody Karnstein_ are a thing, and hopefully a thing for a long time.”

“Well, I think you will be. After all of the things you’ve been through, I couldn’t see Laura with anyone else.” He smiled.

“I hope she isn’t,” You checked the time, “I’m cool with this heart to heart conversation, but I need to be home soon. My mother is making lasagna since my sister is in town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna send a prompt for this just [ ask me](https://www.laura-de-karnstein.tumblr.com)  
> (song is Here for You by Neil Young) (totally a song that papa hollis would listen too)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. I know I'm out of line (you know it's gonna be alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt for the delinquent!carm au: papa hollis somehow sticking up for carm like maybe bailing her out? idk i really liked the last chapter and i like the idea of carm and papa hollis being bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these during school so this is probably inaccurate when it comes to the whole minors and being arrested aspect so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (drinking tw)

_Would ya,_  
_Bail me out if I need it,_  
_Help me down,_  
_Will you catch me when I fall,_  
_Another night I'm out here wasted,_  
_Another night you've gotta take my call_

* * *

 

You really don’t know how you get yourself into these situations. All you did was go to a party, have one drink and then decided to be the nice person and take some drunk idiots home. Laura was wearing off on you and not in a good way because now your freezing cold and standing in the middle of a cell at the local jail. At this point, you would much rather be drunk right now and have to go to school hungover. No, you were stuck with a bunch of drunks and with no ride at the moment because your mom was out on business trip and Will wasn’t old enough to get bail you out.

The cop that arrested you, Theo you figured out, walked by the cell. He arrested you, assuming you were as drunk as the others; which you knew was illegal and couldn’t wait to send some of your mother’s lawyers after him. You jumped up and shouted at him and he looked pretty pissed when he had to turn around.

“Can’t I get another call?” You asked.

He looked at you as if you were stupid, “You already had your one.”

“I’m a minor dimwit, you can’t hold me here unless you witnessed me doing something illegal. Plus, you didn’t even check me, you just threw me into the back of a car.” You stated simply.

“Don’t you talk to me like that.” Theo’s jaw was set.

“Okay,” You sighed, “Sir, can I please call my family? My mommy would be oh, so mad if I wasn’t home by tonight.”

Some of your friends snickered behind you and he glared at them but opened the door and tried to pull you out. Put you yanked your arm out of his grasp and walked toward the desk. He asked for the number and said you only had ten minutes to talk; you just rolled your eyes and jumped on the desk. The phone rang a couple times before Laura picked up with a groggy hello.

“Hey cutie, your dad happen to be around?”

“Carm?”

“The one and only,” You smiled, “Now if you could just get your dad…”

She groaned, “Don’t tell me…”

You explained what happened quickly, “and you can lecture me as much as you want tomorrow. But right now, I really need to get out of here before the rest of my heart freezes up.”

“I’ll ask him,” Laura sighed.

“Thanks, I’ll have to repay you later.”

There was a shuffling, “Yeah, yeah. Get off the phone so I can get my explanation together.”

You told her you would see her later and you loved her before jumping off the desk. Theo stood at the other side of the room with his arms crossed and he lead you back a different cell. You were the only one in this one and he rolled his eyes while explained that you couldn’t be in the other cell with adults as a minor.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier,” You asked, “You saw my license.”

He shrugged, “I was to busy keeping some kids out of trouble.”

You wanted to say something but held yourself back. You knew he was just trying to push at your buttons, so you sat down on the bunk. He stood there for a minute, as if he was waiting on you to do something; he finally left when there was shouting in the other room. You really wish you had a book, at least there would be something to distract you from how cold it was. Usually, it never got to you. After an hour of drifting in and out of sleep, someone cleared their throat and there was the loud bang of the door opening. You squinted your eyes to see Mr. Hollis with his arms crossed. You have never been so happy to see his disappointed face. You nearly hit your head on the bunk above you jumping out of bed. He just rolled his eyes and handed you your stuff back. There was paperwork you needed to sign but you would have to come back with your mother because she was your actual guardian. When you got into his car, you knew you were in for something.

After a mile, he started to talk, “So, do you want to explain? ‘Cause all I really got from Laura was that you were in jail and needed to be bailed.”

“I was taking some kids home from a party,” You explained, “I wasn’t even buzzed, but they kept hanging their heads out the window and yelling. I got pulled over and arrested without explanation. This is why I don’t do nice, I get the short stick.”

He started to laugh, “So Laura is finally wearing off?”

“I guess.”

“You get yourself in the strangest situations, Carmilla.”

You smiled, “I know.”

Mr. Hollis let you stay with them that night because you didn’t want to go back to an empty house. Laura was in duck pajamas and slippers when she ran outside to hug you; you lifted her up and she started to squeal while you carried her back into the house. You heard her father chuckling behind you. Laura made you hot chocolate and cookies because you hadn’t eaten anything but an apple in jail. Mr.Hollis went back to bed after ten minutes of getting home. You finished your makeshift dinner and watched movies with her and snuggled.

Laura grinned at you mischievously and pulled you off the couch and up the stairs when you heard his snores echo through the hallway. She pouted and asked if her payback could be given now. you chuckled when you thought that people actually think she’s innocent while you backed her up against her bedroom wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Click here ](http://www.odekarnstein.tumblr.com) if you have a prompt or just wanna talk.  
>  (song is Bail Me Out by All Time Low)


	4. so don't you worry your pretty little mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: mama karnstein insists carmilla invite laura over for dinner while mattie is visiting. naturally, will and mattie spend the whole dinner sizing up their sister's gal. and afterwards, when carmilla asks what they thought of laura, will's all "i like her" and mattie is like "...... she a'ight"

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, but my choice is you_  
  
_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

* * *

 

You were laying in Laura’s bed when you first mentioned dinner with your family; she had been studying and nodded and said sure. You reminded her again a couple days before and she looked pretty panicked about it. Asking you questions about what she say and what she should wear.

“It’s just Maman, all she wants is for you to come meet the rest of the family.”

She nodded, “Yeah, but what if they don’t like me?”  
“  
“I like you. Who cares what they think?”

“Me.”

Now you were watching her pace around her bedroom while leaning against the wall. She was trying to figure out what to wear and would grab something out of her closet and change in the bathroom, sometimes she would show you and you’d say she looked fine. It wasn’t enough for her, of course. You were suppose to be leaving by now, she walked out of the bathroom wearing one of the worst sweaters you could’ve seen.

“No, you are not wearing that sweater,” It was the owl one.

“You got it for me!”

“For an ugly sweater party!” You looked what she had laid out on her bed, “Look, just wear one of your dresses. The only people who are going to care are you and possibly Mattie.”

She chose a dress and walked into the bathroom, coming out wearing a plaid dress that wasn’t much better than the sweater. She started looking through her closet again but you rolled your eyes and tugged her downstairs and to the car, you were going to be there after Mattie at this point. Laura complained about her first impressions the whole way there and you tried to calm her down, which lead to a slight argument. When you pulled up, Laura’s expression went blank before her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Having two business women in your family meant you had more than enough money.

“Did you think all the leather was cheap, creampuff?”

She rolled her eyes when you walked over to her side to open her door and you held out your arm while you walked to the door.

“I’m telling everyone your a sap at school, Monday.” She teased.

“Please do,” You laughed, “I’m sure they’ll all believe you.”

She glared but let you take her hand as you led her inside; she was pretty amazed at all the antiques and whispered how some of them were scary as if they could hear her. You led her into the kitchen, and your mother was pulling the lasagna out of the oven. She only makes it when Mattie comes over because she thinks it’s her favorite (when really Mattie says it is for you) Laura looks nervous and her palm is sweaty in yours when she turns around.

“Maman, this is Laura.” You try to hid the small grin you feel when your mother looks satisfied with Laura.

Laura stepped out from behind you and holds out her hand, “Hi, Ms. Karnstein.”

“Hello, darling. I suppose Mircalla talked about how terrible I am?” She laughed as she took Laura’s hand, “I hope I’m not as much as the monster she makes me out to be.”

“Mother…” You warn.

“Oh, I’m just teasing! Please sit, William will be down in a second and Mataska should be here any minute.”

You pull Laura into the sitting room and she already has the look on her face where she’s going to try to pull every little detail out of you. You roll your eyes and start before she can even ask,

“Maman was never fertile but wanted children. Mircalla was my legal name in Austria, but I begged to change it when I moved, I was five or six, and when I turned fourteen she let me. William is two years younger than me, so fourteen, and Mattie is 27. She was seventeen when I was adopted.”

Laura nodded, “Oh.”

“Don’t mention it at dinner, Maman doesn’t like talking about it. But we’re still family.”

Laura smiled and gave you a hug, “Okie-dokie”

“Never say that again.”

“Okie-dokie,”

You playfully glared at each other. You pulled her on the chair and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. She talked about school and friends till there was a voice at the other end of the room,

“And has my little monster found herself a victim?”

You jumped and beamed when you saw Mattie in the doorway with a smirk on her face. You ran into her and she gave you a tight hug.

“Maman says that you’ve been causing trouble.”

You chuckled, “Just enough to keep her hands full.”

Laura was standing awkwardly, looking at everything but you. You felt Mattie’s hand slip off her shoulder and she sauntered up to her, prowling Laura like a cat. You could never read Mattie as well as Maman or Will; she always looked like she was up to something. She glanced up at you with a squint.

“You haven’t fallen in love with another goodie, have you?”

You and Laura froze. She tried to say something but it came out as a useless mumble.

“No one said anything about love.” You tried.

Mattie smirked, “Did I? Well, I know that look, kitty. You act as if I haven’t seen it a hundred times before.”

You roll your eyes, “You talk as if I’ve been around for hundreds years.”

“You act like you’ve been. Always so broody. Like you got all the time in the world.”

You and Mattie teased each other, as always, while you kept a protective arm around Laura’s shoulder. She would glance uncertainly between the both of you when the other paused to think of another insult. A few minutes in, Mattie ran out for names and gave up, stating that this wasn’t over. She left to go talk to Maman about some new plan for the business. Laura was leaning against you smiling.

“I’ve never seen you smile like that, or giggle like that.”

You turned towards her, “I think you just miss all my smiles ‘cause your head is wrapped around some project.”

She rolled her eyes, “Never want to show an emotion besides broody?”

You shrugged. Your mother walked in, announcing dinner was ready. You pulled Laura into the dining room. It was pretty large, when it wasn’t just family and friends, the table could be extenheded to sit at least fifteen. Your mother bought it when you first moved, saying that it would be necessary for when she’s hosting a dinner party. Will was sitting next to Maman with a devious grin on his face. After pulling out the chair for Laura, you sat across from his.

You coughed, “Momma’s boy.”

“Smitten kitten.” He quickly responded.

Maman glared at both of you before returning her attention to Laura, “So, what do you plan on doing after high school?”

You groaned internally, of course she was going to be like this.

“Um, I’ve been plaining on going into journalism. I haven’t decided on broadcasting or investigative yet, though.” Laura rushed.

“That’s interesting. Any main reason?”

She shrugged, “It’s something that runs on my mom’s side of the family.”

You knew that her mother probably wasn’t a good topic for the first dinner. So you convince them to talk about the business and everyone is rooted into the conversation. Except you, you don’t understand or get business; mother made you take marketing classes in school, but you never went to them. Laura was paying close attention, you think it was just to be polite because she has the same expression she makes in math class. The rest of dinner runs smoothly, Mattie and you tease each other then Willy Boy. Maman asks Laura more questions and Mattie gets snarky with her.

You were about to take Laura home when she said she had to go to the restroom, so you were sitting in the living room with Mattie and Will while you hoped she wouldn’t get lost or into something. Your siblings were passing the xbox controller back and forth with playing Grand Theft Auto. Mattie complained about how three was better and Will argued back that she was just choosing her times.

You cleared your throat, “Before I leave and get questioned in the car. What did you think of Laur?”

“I liked her. A little talkative though,” Will shrugged, he was to focused on getting away from the military base.

“Mattie?”

She grinned at you, “She’s alright, keep her.”

You rolled your eyes and waited another five minutes before going to find Laura. She somehow made it into your room and was looking at your art. She blushed and said it was good, she was also afraid to leave and get lost walking through the house. You rolled your eyes and held her hand while leading her back to the front door. In the car, she did ask you what they thought.

“They like you and want me to keep you,” You shrugged

“Well you’ll have me around for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i made a tumblr [just for writing](http://odekarnstein.tumblr.com) so follow it for updates on this and my other/future stories.  
> (Ours by Taylor Swift bc its totally a song Carm would play for Laura on the way home from her house bc shes still nervous)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	5. I felt it in my chest when she looked at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gross teenagers are slightly sinful and dance but so in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm procrastinating from a rlly big test i need to study for and i wanted to write some gross fluff before i write the next chapter of Distance.  
> (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon)

_Deep in her eyes,_  
_I think I see the future._  
_I realize this is my last chance_

* * *

 

Laura had been dancing her room while you read. When she pulled you into the house and snuck you past her father so she could see you “Just a little longer.” You claimed that you wearing off on her too much now. You have been sitting on her bed reading while she did homework, until she turned on her music. At first it was annoying, the songs were to upbeat and the voices so sounded so fake, you forced yourself to become involved in the book you were reading. Apparently it worked because you were to focused to notice that she was bobbing around in her chair. When some electro-pop song came on she stood up and started to jump around; you tried to hide your smirk behind your book, you loved seeing her like this. Careless and actually acting like a teenager instead of someone who works an 18-hour work day. The jumping stopped when a new song came on and she started to dance a little more seductively to Young God. You put your book down to watch her when she sat down on the bed and basically crawled up you.

If people could see this Laura, they’d know why you were together.

You met her half-way for a kiss and you never realized how perfect it felt to be like this with her. No fighting, no drama. Just two happy and turned-on teenagers. She ran her fingers through your hair, tugging a little when there was a tangle, making you let out a small sigh. She let out a small moan when you bit her lip in between kisses. You didn't realize you had your eyes closed until you felt her hand settling on your jaw and pulling you closer to her, she was sitting in your lap now. You were impossibly close. The other hand became tangled in your hair again. She moved the one from your jaw, down your neck and rested on your shoulder, massaging it; something she always did and you didn’t realized how much you enjoyed till now. You sat up a little more and wrapped your arms around her waist.

You felt like you were surrounded in her.

Laura was something you were okay with being engulfed in. You made out like that for a couple minutes. Pulling back slightly and looking into her eyes whenever you both were completely out of breath. You could never decide if her eyes here honey or whiskey brown. Either way, you found yourself lost in them.

She started to kiss you again, it was slower and you could feel her smiling. You really wanted to kiss it right off her face. Instead, she leaned back and stood up, pulling you with her. You were confused to as why she was stopping a really good moment until you realized what song was playing.

_Oh don’t you dare look back,_

“Laur…” You groaned.

_Just keep your eyes on me._

She gave you a dorky grin and grabbed both of your hands and tried to make you sway with her. You rolled your eyes and played along, she smile at laughed.

_I said ‘You’re holding back.’ She said, ‘Shut up and dance with me.’_

She made you spin her a couple times and you danced a little more loosely. Laura sang along with the song and you could feel your heart doing flips. She was everything you ever wanted and needed.

_This woman is my destiny._

Laura was what made you happy and angry. She was the type of love that made you feel like a hopeless romantic’s dream. She’s the love that you’re told you’ll have as a child and that it was a once in a life time love. It was the one you saw people try to recreate and put into pictures. Laura was want you needed and, at this point, you can't imagine her not being in your life.

_She said, “Ooh-o-ooh”_

You absentmindedly pull her into you when you think of that.

_Shut up and dance with me._

Because you can't imagine a day without her smiling at you, the smile that lets you know it's okay to dream. You can’t imagine not having her talking about what she wants and what she think she needs to be. You would be lost without her listening to what you think of the world and her listening to your ideas of running away and doing what you both need and want too. You can't imagine not having nights where you have to climb the tree outside her window in the middle of the night to get into her room. Just because she couldn't sleep.

You would even miss the arguments.

The bickering when you run off without telling anyone and the lecture you get when she finds a box of cigarettes in your car or when she sees a beer bottle in your back seat. When she yells at you about how she can’t loose you and she just breaks down because she starts to realize that you can’t just change and that she’s been yelling at you for nothing.

When she asks you why you even stay around.

You don't realize you're crying till she's wiping the tears away. The way she's looking at you, you know she's trying to read you. She gives you that look whenever you realize you have been thinking. You kiss her gently, trying to convey your feelings and melt into her hug.

God, you love her so much.

Laura is all you've ever needed, all you've ever wanted. No matter how different you are, you know you need each other. It’s not just because you’re young and you think you’ll last, face it, the way things have been, you didn’t think you’d make it two months. There’s something now though, like when she pulls you away from her shoulder and brushes your hair out of your face, you know Laura and you could last if you really tried.

You decide you are going to say it. You need to say it. Because she needs to know what she means to you. Laura is what reminds you that there’s more than a ugly, rude world. She's looking at you, and you know what she's trying to figure out. She's trying to figure out what you're going to say and how much you'll mean it. She does it all the time.

"Laura Hollis," you feel yourself get choked up, "I have been in love with no one, and never shall,” It all comes out as a whisper, “Unless it should be with you.”

She pauses. You watch her intently, trying to read her. She’s thinking to many things at once and you’ve seen her like this before. Confused and relived at once. She cups your cheek and rubs her thumb across your cheekbone and kisses you swiftly. Laura she pulls back to look into your eyes. As if to ask if you mean it. She looks like she's about to cry.

"I -I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> novella references lol
> 
> also i have no idea how to write people dancing so.


	6. 'cause it's cold outside and I'm feeling kinda lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is on a trip and smells something that reminds her of carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lil practice for something.
> 
> cigarettes mention if that's gonna bother anyone
> 
> hope you enjoy

_Coffee and cigarettes are best when shared with you._  
_We'll go to Waffle House or your Mom's House,_  
_And share a cup or two._

* * *

 

You were out of town for the weekend with your dad. He claimed the both of you needed a father-daughter trip before you started senior year; you do love your father, you really do, but you’d much rather be spending your last week of summer break with your girlfriend than your dad. Who knows what happens after college? Even if Carmilla promised that you could be with her as long as you want. And you trusted her, because you and everyone in town knew that you had that girl wrapped around your finger. You were both hopelessly in love. Anything could happen. She made sure to give you a constant reminder with that, especially since she was now all into philosophy and had questions you couldn’t even think of answering.

Your dad had taken you camping. In a cold forest, a lake nearby and no cell phone reception; at times like this, you _did_ miss the flip phone because it got reception anywhere. You’ve been here before. With him and your mom when you were little. It was super fun then, you’d skip rocks, fish, canoe, and hike. At the end of the night, you’d roast marshmallows and your dad would tell you ghost stories.

Now, without your mother and how you’ve grown, it just wasn’t the same.

You didn’t have the same joy of spending time with him since you started dating Carmilla. Sure, he was your dad and you’d always love him and be there for him. It was annoying when he lectured you about dating _her_. It was upsetting and it’s gotten better. Only because she’s proved herself and he’s learned to cope over the years.

But he still tries to convince you. There were other fish in the sea.

(You don’t think he understood how hard it was to find another girl who likes girls in a town with only a few thousand people and going to the only private school in it.)

You were walking along the shore of the lake while your dad started the fire. There were families and little kids running and digging through the dirt. People were sitting at the old picnic tables and chatting or just staring off into the distance. When you walked past what appeared to be a group of teenagers; the familiar smell of cigarettes drifted towards you. Reminding you of Carm.

You never really liked them in general, but when you’re with Carmilla; there’s usually one around. She claims that she could put them down any second, and you’re pretty sure she can because when she almost got caught by your father once, she stopped for four months or so.

You never really get used to the taste of cigarettes.

It isn’t necessarily a bad taste, but it isn’t always pleasant. It’s a strange sharp smoky flavor. It reminds you of cold, unsweetened coffee. Even though she doesn’t smoke like she used too, you still feel like it’s there in every kiss.

One time Carmilla gives you one when she takes you to your first college party; you don’t cough after taking a drag, but it felt like your lungs were burning and it makes your mouth and the back of your throat raw. It wasn’t the worst experience of your life. You still decide that you won’t smoke again. She laughed at you and said that was probably the best.

You felt like the taste was stuck in your mouth for days after.

Carmilla says she started smoking right before you guys started dating; she was at some senior party and was offered to her. You remembered how strong it was on her too; you would tell her how much it worried you, because she was basically smoking a pack a week. It could’ve been worse and over the last two years, she’s dwindled down to where a pack could last her a month or two. You think maybe that’s the reason why her voice is so raspy sometimes.

You can’t help but feel comforted by it sometimes. It’s strange.

Like when you’re in her car and even though it’s been weeks since she had one, the smell is still there. Maybe it’s the fact that it reminds you of coffee or that it is such a Carmilla thing. Like how she smells like old leather and cigarettes; sweet but sharp. A stereotypical thing for someone like her.

It’s in the jackets she gives you and the shirts you steal from her too. You’re surprised your dad never catches it. If he ever did, all hell would break loose.

When she kisses you after she smokes, you feel like it was the first time you smoked. The taste is a little less potent because you have a small high. Just enough to keep you happy and satisfied.

The first time it happened, she looked embarrassed, you guessed she thought you would have thought of it as gross. You were stargazing (or you were watching her stargaze) and she caught you off-guard. Usually, there was just a tint of it. It didn’t make you love here any less though.

You remember the first time her mother walked in with her smoking and you in the room. At first you thought that she was going to be grounded or something. Instead it went like it was just an ongoing joke.

_“You keep smoking like that, you will have lung cancer by the time you’re thirty.”_

_Carmilla shrugged, “You’re still alive.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m not paying for your treatment.”_

You remember how they both laughed and you think that Carmilla’s mom knows she isn’t bad. Because someone has to buy her these things (and she doesn’t leave you on the weekends as much to go to college parties anymore) There must be some agreement or something.

(Whenever people bug you about Carmilla and why she acts the way she does and blame it on parent issues; you think of how wrong they actually are.)

Everything they tell you about “smoker’s habits” in school doesn’t apply to Carmilla. She doesn’t roll her fingers together, her fingertips or teeth aren’t yellow, she doesn’t get headaches or complain when she hasn’t smoked for a while.

You think it’s that mask she gives herself.

The one where she pretends to let the world play out how it wants. How carefree and reckless she acts. When really, she just knows when and when not to let things happen. As if she knows the outcome of it all.

You can’t imagine a day without her or her cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always up for promtps/ideas for this or carmilla in general!  
> (Coffee and Cigarettes bc Laura thought she was edgy before she met Carm) (Never Shout Never)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ask me here :)](https://odekarnstein.tumblr.com)


	7. I just want you for my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hella shitty chapter title but here's a lil christmas thing for these two dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure you know who sings/wrote this song.  
> i'd also like to say it's very hard to type with half of your hand wrapped up and you have a boxer's fracture. don't punch hard things kids.  
> also there's a part where i wrote "smoker's habit" which is basically where you rub your thumb across your fingers like you're rolling a cigarette between your fingers, if you didn't know. it's usually when you're craving one but i lowkey think carm would do it when she gets nervous  
> anyways, happy holidays and i hope you have a great new year if i'm gone for a while again!

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow, and I_  
_I just wanna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_\--------------------------_

Laura told you a couple family members would be over Christmas evening, but when you walked inside you didn’t expect to get tackled by five kids. They were nieces and nephews; you didn’t even know Mr. Hollis had siblings but then again, you’ve never really had a decent conversation. Laura called them off you when they started asking why you were wearing make up and if your nose piercing was real. They grouped off and whispered about you while stealing glances.

Laura wrapped her arms around your waist, “Hey.”

“Hey,” You sigh, “Should’ve told me you had a heard of kids.”

“And scare you off?” She smirks.

“I’m no good with kids, cupcake.”

She rolls her eyes and settles for taking your hand while she introduces her family. Both sides are there, and you can tell where all of Laura’s characteristics come from. Her dad’s side is the one who gives her the freckles and stubbornness. Her mom gave her the shortness and fiery attitude. Laura looks exactly like her grandmother, minus the wrinkles and white hair. You can’t imagine how her and her mother would’ve resembled each other, because that seems to be a family trait. Her mother’s sister looks a lot like her father; just a little more feminine.

Her dad’s sister, Angie, is the only person close to your age, twenty-two. She’s keeps you in sight at all times. You think you make her nervous. Laura’s grandma and grandpa are there, Mimi and Gramps. They’re all fascinated about how a girl like you could possibly be with their, _“Precious little twinkle.”_ You’re gonna use that on her for now on. The rest of the family introduces themselves then go onto their own conversations. She has an aunt and uncle on her dad’s side, her uncle is the reason for three of the kids: Kyle, Jessica, and Alex. On the other side, her aunt is the reason for Rebecca, named after Laura’s mother, and Reynold. Reynold and Jessica are in second grade, Alex and Kyle are in first, and Rebecca is still in preschool and the only mildly-tame one.

“My mom was the delinquent too,” Laura whispers to you all the sudden, “She had me when she was seventeen. That’s why I’m so much older.”

You give her a mischievous smile, “So you and your dad really are alike?”

She rolls her eyes and smacks her arm.

“Laura!” Her dad calls, “I need some help in the kitchen.”

She gives you an apologetic look before leaving you awkwardly standing with her family. You think her dad was just getting her away from you before there was true PDA. The two families are too involved in their conversations to notice you slip off into the living room. You take the chair in the corner of the room while the kids play with the toys they got this morning and they watch some cartoon Christmas movie. You just put earbuds in and start the book Mattie gave you for Christmas. You feel kinda anxious so you keep the volume down, just encase someone does try to make conversation.

_____________________

You’re on chapter three when Rebecca walks up to you. Her blonde curls fall around her face when she giggles and tugs at your sleeve. You notice she’s hiding something behind her back and your mind screams trouble when the other kids give her encouraging whispers.

You pull an earbud out, “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Here.” She pulls out a stick-on bow from behind her back.

You take it and smile, “Thanks. Now where did you get it?”

She points to the box by the stairwell with wrapping supplies in it. You thank her again before going back to reading, it’s not like one bow gone would be the end of the world. You get through a couple sentences before you feel something attach to your arm and when you glance at it, the bow is stuck to your leather jacket. Rebecca smiles sweetly at you and takes off towards the other kids. You roll your eyes and pull the bow off. You get through a page before you feel another bow being stuck to you. This time it’s Kyle and he blows a raspberry before running off. You sigh, but keep the bow on this time. Hoping they would back off.

When you finish the first chapter, there has to be at least twenty bows stuck to you. Then you hear a familiar giggle and the snap of a phone’s camera.

“That’s _d_ _efinitely_ going to your sister.”

“When did you get Mattie’s number?!” You twist around.

She just smirks and turns to the kids, “Dinner is ready.”

  
_____________________

You get halfway through dinner before the totally genetic Hollis-Smith interrogation and investigative skills are used against you. They peg you with the typical “How did you even get Laura” questions before it starts to get under your skin.

“What are you doing for college, Carmilla?” Gramps asks. He’s been giving you disapproving looks the whole night.

You shrug, “I’ll probably take some community classes.”

“No uni?” The uncle asks you.

“Nope.”

Angie gives you a look, “What are you even going to do without a degree?”

“I’ll freelance. I’ve never been one to go with to system.”

“Your police record shows,” Mr. Hollis jokes.

You tense up and suddenly the mashed potatoes are a lot more interesting than the conversation. Then Laura’s hand slips into the one you’ve been doing a smoker’s habit with. You give her a quick grin.

“Police record?” The uncle sure likes questions.

Mr. Hollis laughs, “Quite the large. Where’s the father to snap her into shape.”

“I’ve moved ahead,” You mumble, you’re not uncomfortable that you’re adopted, but Laura’s aunts and uncle seem to be the ones to try to create pity, “I’ve started looking into the arts.”

“Like Cobain?”

Laura chuckles nervously, “Carm writes. She can make a painting with her words.”

You just nod and take a bite of a roll. Trying to keep yourself from having to talk more.

“What do you write?” Mimi asks.

You shrug, “I’m not grand at it. I just like describing things. Maman and Mattie own an arts company, they sponsor writers and artists. They started it in memorial of her father, he was an artist and poet. I used to watch him paint and would always ask what it was and what it meant when I was little. I guess the words he used stuck.”

“So your rich? Like a bazillionaire?” One of the boys asks.

You chuckle, “Not bazillion. But every kid in my family and my mother has a trust fund from someone. The business is really just fun.”

“So she can buy whatever she wants!” Jessica shouts.

You look at Laura, who’s almost crying because of laughing, “I think I’ve got all I want.”

  
_____________________

You pull Mr. Hollis and Laura to your truck after dinner. He apologizes for the family being so rude and why they are. Apparently it’s because you remind them of Laura’s mom and Angie doesn’t like it. You shrug and say it doesn’t really matter. You’ve been treated worse. Then you hand him the gifts as you jump to sit on the bed of the truck with Laura.

“From my trust fund,” You wink.

He gives you a suspicious look before tearing into it like a little kid. It sends Laura into a fit of laughter. The first thing is a watch, which Laura said he would love when you went shopping. Then she checked the price tag and put it down. You went back the next day to buy it. It drained most of the money you were allowed to pull from your account this month. But the look on both of their faces is worth it.

“Karnstein, I can’t take this.” He says in a close whisper.

“It’s no biggie. I’ve got enough to where I can make it through the rest of the month.”

“That was a biggie.” Laura says.

You glare at her, “Stop. Or he won’t take it.”

He thanks you and gives you the first real hug you’ve ever gotten from him.

“You’ve still got a second.”

He opens it and glares at you, “You know I don’t like smoking.”

“Those,” You shrug, “Are genuine Austrian cigars. Whatever that means. I got them from a distant relative.”

He shakes his head, “Thank you, Carmilla.”

“No problem.”

Then he goes back inside, and you and Laura are just looking at each other.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

You pull one more present out of the bag, “Best for last?”

“I thought we weren’t getting each other presents.”

You smirk, “I’ve got to be a decent girlfriend.”

She rolls her eyes but carefully opens the package. She gasps when she sees it.

“I got someone from the business to commission it.”

It’s a moleskin journal, with Laura’s name branded into it. On the first page, Carmilla wrote the most meaningful thing she’s ever written.

As Laura reads it, tears start to fall, _“And I shall love you, no matter how far apart we become, I will love you till the day my hand can’t hold this shitty pen. Until the day the stars stop shining. You will always have my heart. Truly Yours, Carmilla.”_

It’s only a quarter of what you wanted to write, but those seem to capture your feelings the most, because she throws her arms around your shoulders and whispers thank you a thousand times and kisses you soundly.

“I love you.”

You smirk, “I love you.”

  
______________________

You were walking back from putting the mugs of hot chocolate in the kitchen when Laura stopped you in the archway of the living room. Everyone left for their hotels and Mr. Hollis was swinging by a friend’s secret santa. Promising he would be back soon. You figured he would’ve make you before he left, but you guess you’ve earned some trust. Or he knows you’ll end up climbing in Laura’s window like usual. Now that everyone was gone, you could let some guard down. Which means snuggling with Laura while watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. She had fallen asleep mid-way through and nearly spilled hot chocolate all over you and the couch.

You decided it was best to put everything up and get ready to go come. But of course, she wakes up and runs into your arms.

“Good morning, cutie,” You whisper as she snuggles into you.

You feel her smile, “Hi.”

You can’t help to hold back then chuckle that rises in your chest.

“You should look up, Carm.”

There’s a piece of mistletoe hanging above you.

“Is that why you trapped me here?”

She nods, looking up at you and leaning forward, “You haven’t given me a christmas kiss.”

Her whisper sends shivers down your spine, “Well, why don’t you fix that?”

And she does. The kiss is so sweet and soft it feels like your heart is actually expanding. So, you smile when she starts to giggle.

She doesn’t move far back, “It’s cold tonight. You should stay.”

“I couldn't come up with a better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet! thanks for reading and if you wanna talk you can go to my tumblr or just comment! (i feel like im missing something)  
> (All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Cary duh)
> 
>  
> 
> [my writing blog](www.odekarnstein.tumblr.com)  
> [my main blog](www.carmxllakarnstexn.tumblr.com)


	8. i'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am having trouble finding your tumblr so i thought i'd ask for a requeast here. Is it possible to request a scenerio where Laura is being hardcore hit on by a creep who won't let up and Carm comes to her rescue. So Protective!Carm pls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the v long hiatus from writing. Life caught up with me and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. But I have some time now and I have the energy. I hope you enjoy!

  
_I keep my jealousy close,_  
_'cause, it's all mine_

* * *

 

You and Laura go out, more like you drag her, to one of the many parties you get invited to. She’s amazed how you have a social life outside her and your books. You act offended, but she doesn’t know what you do while she’s at school. She’s uncomfortable the moment you pull up in front of the house and you have to coax her out of the truck, promising you’d only be here for an hour, at most. It’s Ell’s birthday and you swore you’d show. You haven’t talk to her as much since you and Laura were together, but she was still one of your closer friends.

The party is in full swing when you lead Laura in. A couple people shout your name and you smile and nod. You wanna find Ell and prove you made it before you do anything else. You can practically feel Laura’s awkward ebbing off her. Her dad was over-protective to the point where she was only allowed to go to a block party if she stayed in his line of sight and he knew the neighbors. You understand how overwhelming it and be and squeeze her a couple times before walking out to the back yard.There are kids screaming and splashing around in the pool while others are playing cornhole. Some are cheering them on and others are just standing around the table that has gifts and beer cans covering it.

“Ah! I see Miss Darkness has arrived with Miss Sunshine. What a pair!” You hear Ell shout when she catches you in her sight.

She was standing next to the gazebo with a couple of girls. They dispersed as you walked towards her. She was a junior in college now. You met her through one of your senior friends and hit it off fast. She still looks the same as the first day you met her. A little shorter than you, pixie-style haircut, and wearing clothes that were considered "punk rock".

“Yeah, yeah. How’s Mister I’m-Cool doing?” You let go of Laura’s hand and give Ell a quick hug. 

“He left town months ago. How are you, Laura?”

Laura turns red, “I could be better.”

You frown, you know she hates places like this. You try to focus the conversation back on yourself and start thinking up an excuse to leave. But Ell knows your game, which makes it so much harder to leave.

“Why don’t you go get yourself a drink? It’ll loosen you up a bit,” She offers to Laura, “They’re in the patio.”

Laura looks at you with doe-eyes and mumbles in the way she does when she’s overwhelmed. You nod your head towards the house and mouth, “You don’t have to drink.” She sighs and walks away. You watch her walk halfway to the patio before Ell pulls you back into a conversation.

“She’s not your type.” Ell says, almost sounding offended.

You shrug, “She’s not what she gives off. So why did Mark split town?”

“Why do most people? He got offered a spot at an art production studio or something. He’s out and happy, I’m still here.”

She hates this town about as much as you do. If not, a little more.

“You’ll get your chance. But how’s everything else?”

“Fine. I make the money I need. Go to classes. Party. The usual college lifestyle. How are you, Karnstein?”

“Still skipping school and the usual day mayhem. I’m just booked at night with Laura,” You glance back and she’s talking to some guy. Or the guy is talking to her. She looks a little uncomfortable.

“You really care about her?”

“If I didn’t, she’d be just another study buddy.”

Ell rolls her eyes, “How many girls in this town hate you now?”

If there was anything good about Silas, it’s that there was a four year college in it and that lead to a lot of “Experimenting” girls. But that doesn’t really matter anymore.

“I don’t know. Enough.”

“You’re being short.”

“It’s hard to be tall when you’re only five-three.”

She laughs and beams at you, “I’ve missed you, kid.”

“Yeah,”

The conversation doesn’t get much deeper as it drags along. Eventually, someone shouts “Hey Ell!” behind you and she rolls her eyes, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

She already knows you’re going to leave, but you give her a thumbs up and head towards the drink table. Making a mental note to ask her to breakfast one day and you start to think about the conversation. You may be drifting apart but you both have the same dream. You hope you both make it a reality. The last couple moments with Ell fade away as you see Laura with a guy practically standing on top her. When she sees you, relief crosses over her face.

You saunter up to her, pulling her back from the guy smoothly and wrapping your arm around her waist, “Who’s the new friend, Cupcake?”

“Dude, what the fuck? Go get you’re own hook-up!” The frat boy is obviously sloshed and whatever pieces he has, don’t click.

You’re not sure what emotion is stronger. The anger towards how he thinks Laura can be just a hook-up or the jealousy towards the fact that he thinks he can have _your Laura._

“You go get your own hook up.” You move your hand into her back pocket, “This is _my_ girlfriend, beefcake.”

“But you’re a girl.” He says. If Laura wasn’t standing next to you, you probably wouldn’t have the self-control to hold back your punch.

“Yes, dumbass, we’re gay. Lesbians. My fingers go into her vagina. We make out and go on dates. Typical relationship but no dudes, you got me?”

“You wanna have a threesome then?”

Laura is quick to hold you back when you lunge at him.

“Carmilla! Let’s just go home.”

You glare at the guy, “Stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend.”

"Whatever. She's not that cute anyways."

"Cuter than any girl that's willing to even think twice about you."

He looks like he's about to yell before someone pulls him away from you and apologizes.

"Whatever. We're leaving anyway." You spat before pulling Laura away. You hold her hand a little tighter than before.

* * *

 You expect to get an earful on the way home. But you don’t. Instead you get Laura apologizing over and over and how she ruined your night.

“Poptart, you’re fine. Guys are douchebags. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.”

You focus on the road again and neither of you say a word until you pull up in front of her house. The porch light is on but every other light in the house is off.

"Night, Cupcake." You say, leaning back and looking at her.

Laura turns to you, “Aren’t you coming?”

“What?”

“My dad’s already asleep. You can come in.”

“I figured you’d want me to go home.”

She sounds offended when she asks, “Why is that?”

“Because of how I got jealous,” You shrug, “You don’t like that sorta stuff.”

She smiles, “I don’t like it on certain people. But if anything, it did something to me.”

Her voice drops as the sentence continues and you don’t try to hide your smirk.

“It would be a shame to not know what it does.” You say slyly. You get out of the car and she pulls before you can even lock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this has one of the best lines i've ever written in it and i love it so much. I have an idea for this series that consists of three parts but i can't promise when or how long it'll take to post. But send in prompts if you want they always put me in the mood to write! thanks for reading!  
> (Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner by Fall Out Boy)


	9. 'cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anon Asked: ...Can I suggest two things? They suck, but I couldn't help, but wonder. The first is for them to talk about having kids even tho Carm says she doesn't like kids we all now she is a softie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay theres more to that ask so if you wanna go read the rest go to my tumblr (link is in the notes)  
> thanks for reading!

_We don’t believe what’s on TV_  
_Because it’s what we want to see._  
_And what we want,_  
_We know we can’t believe._  
_We have all learned to kill our dreams._

* * *

 

    You notice Laura fiddling with the promise ring, that you bought her for your first year anniversary, when you're sitting across from her on the floor, reading while she studies. You catch her doing it in the corner of your eye at first, you know it's a habit she has when she’s nervous. You think it’s just because she has finals coming up (technically you both do but you’re not going to stress). You keep reading until you finish your chapter. You put down the book because you're distracted about how much Laura keeps glancing up at you.

“What is it, cupcake?” 

She blushes, “Nothing.”

 _Caught._ You try to hide a smile, “If it was nothing you wouldn’t look like I caught you reading a Snape/Ron fic.”

“It was once! And it’s really nothing. Just something,” She gestures at you, “Between us.”

“You mean the books?” You joke.

She glares, “It’s a little more serious than that.”

“What is it, Cupcake?”

    She looks like she’s about to cry. It hurts you to see her so stressed. You think maybe she’s fighting with her dad again or people are getting to her. Or school is just overwhelming her, too the point where she's scared she's distancing you. Part of you wants to pull into a hug, but you let her talk.

“It’s just, I really want a family. And I know you don’t like kids and I don’t wanna make you unhappy but I also don’t wanna not have them, you know? It’s been stressing me and I’m s-”

You cut her off, “Laura, just because I don’t like kids doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a family.”

“But-”

“I don’t like the whole two kids and a house with a white picket fence. Look at me, I obviously don’t fit into society’s standards. But I love seeing you with kids.” You explain.

You imagine yourself- if things go as planned- covered in tattoos and still wearing all black with bangs. You hopefully make it as an artist, photography and paintings up in museums; you working on your own time. You imagine Laura, working as a journalist and coming home after a long day, dog-tired and in the mood to cuddle. Then you see a little boy causing trouble but does it with good intentions. Your heart skips a couple beats when you see Laura tucking him into bed.

 “And guess I wouldn’t mind having a little boy running around.”

Laura beams at you, “Really?”

“Anything that makes you happy. Within reason, of course.”

“You alone makes me happy. Kids with you would be a bonus.”

“Just happy?” You tease. Slowly moving towards her, wiggling your fingers.

“Carm…” 

Laura tries to back away from you but you lunge on top of her before she can make her escape. You start to tickle her ribs and she wiggles and laughs under you, breathlessly yelling “Carm, stop!” and “I need to study!”. But you don’t, she finally gives up trying to escape. Tears coming from the corners of her eyes and her laughs are silent now. You sit on her stomach and stop tickling her, instead you shower her face with kisses. Making sure to leave traces of your lipstick on her cheek. She giggles when you kiss the tip of her nose and lean back.

She looks up at you and shakes her head, "Does anyone else know you're just a huge softie under all that black armor?"

"Just you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but it's cute and i now have like ten more things in my notes.  
> (theres a part two to this but its the next part of the series)  
> (We Don't Believe What's on TV by twenty one pilots)

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna come ask me things are give me a prompt here's [my tumblr](http://www.odekarnstein.tumblr.com)
> 
> and if you wanna follow my main tumblr to talk about anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
